JP-A-2008-228476 discloses a control apparatus that feedback-corrects an output voltage of an inverter as a feed forward operating amount proportional to a rotation speed of a motor on the basis of a peak value of electric current flowing in an anode-side direct current bus line of the inverter.
The inventors of the present disclosure found that, in the above-described control apparatus, a controllability of the motor is reduced when a power-running control and a regeneration control are switched.